beyond_the_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
Caleb Hall
"...This whole being positive thing is new to me and I'm a bit touchy about the subject of Chloe. I've had a number of old biddies tell me I should just give the girl back to her mother and why had I tried to take her out on my own? And you can't tell an old woman that her mother didn't want her because old women don't accept those kinds of statements. So I was a bit snappy. Sorry. ..." ~So We Meet Background Caleb was a quiet guy who many considered quite shy. While his outward appearance was that of a normal teenager, he battled constantly with severe depression and anxiety which led him to multiple suicide attempts in his sixth year as a cry for help. He lost his entire family before age 15, which aided in his downward spiral, his parents at 13 and his brother, sister and best friend at 14. The addition of the threat of the Dark Lord rising didn't help with this. However, in a weird turn of events, he met a woman named Fiona in mid October and on the 30th of June, 1997, their daughter Chloe was born a few weeks premature. Before Chloe was even cleared to leave St. Mungos, Fiona disappeared, leaving Caleb a single father preparing a world readying itself for a war, a school with an uncertain future, and him with a brand new baby girl to raise right. How he survived those months with Fiona, who was a thrill seeker with a legitimate crazy streak, which did not help his suicidal tendencies, no one will ever know, but the birth of his little girl has made him realize that there is more to life than his dark thoughts. While he knows that completing course work and his N.E.W.T.s will be difficult, having a child has redirected his thoughts towards the future and being able to provide for his little girl. Personality Much of his teenage years were spent depressed and suicidal but the birth of his daughter has calmed those thoughts and made him think heavily about the future. He's compassionate and caring about those he loves but doesn't deal well with strangers. Relationships Romantic Fiona Having met Fiona in his sixth year at Hogwarts, she and Caleb were romantically involved. On June 30, his daughter Chloe was born. Despite this, Fiona left him and Chloe, making him a single father. Children Caleb has one daughter, Chloe. Family His mother is Joan Hall while Caleb’s father is Kevin, both deceased in a Muggle fight, saving Caleb, the target, but losing their own lives. Two lives were lost over a watch that Caleb hadn't even wanted but a Muggle had and the Muggle had had a gun to keep things in line. They were killed when Caleb was 13. His older sister and younger brother were killed shortly after in an automobile accident, along with Caleb's best friend at the time (driver of the vehicle) but Caleb walked away unscathed. While Caleb's family was purebloods, their direct neighbors were Muggles so Caleb grew up with much knowledge of the Muggle world. Played By This character is played by Katie. Category:Katie's Category:Male Category:Resident of Wizarding England Category:Father Category:Characters